Melodía
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. La melodía de su voz, de su llanto y de su risa siempre me acompañarían, siempre. POV Nana.


**Melodía**

**Los personajes de Elfen Lied le pertenecen a Lynn Okamoto**.

No podía creerlo.  
La que debía de morir en aquel momento era yo. Yo ya conocía un poco la felicidad, realmente nunca estuve sola; _papá_ siempre estuvo a mi lado. Ella… ella no la conocía. Su corazón estaba roto y por eso nunca sonreía, además en una de sus personalidades hacía felices a las personas. ¿Eso no contaba como algo que ayudara a perdonar?  
Los seres humanos siempre nos habían temido, pero nunca pensaron que probablemente nosotras les teníamos miedo a ellos.  
Era injusto. Para creerse superiores nos maltrataban psicológica y físicamente. ¿Alguna vez pensaron que eso dolía? ¿Que probablemente podríamos vivir en el mismo mundo sin afectarnos los unos a los otros? Jamás lo hicieron. Por su estúpido pánico a nuestra condición.  
Porque éramos diferentes.  
Desgraciadamente, sentíamos igual: ira, dolor, tristeza, cariño… amor.

Yo debo de agradecerle a Lucy… no… a Nyu, por darme un hogar y una familia. Por darme algo por lo cual vivir: la oportunidad de ser feliz. Yo buscaría la forma de conocer y aprender todo lo que pudiera, por ella y por mí. Por todos los que habían sido como nosotras y no habían podido continuar.  
Cuidaría a nuestra familia por las dos, ahora yo buscaría la forma de hacerlo feliz a _él_.  
Recordé con tristeza la forma en que Nyu sonreía. De alguna forma podía sentir que todo cambiaba a su alrededor cuando no era una agresiva asesina. Disfrutaba en compañía de Kota, aprendiendo sin palabras. Para mí era un auténtico misterio encontrar dos personalidades tan distintas dentro de un mismo cuerpo. Y a la vez era sumamente interesante.

Había otras ocasiones en que parte de mí recordaba a Lucy y todo el tormento que mostraba en ese par de ojos, dolor e ira por existir y por el resto del mundo, sobre todo. Me abracé con fuerza mientras recordaba cómo sin ningún miramiento me había arrancado brazos y piernas, razón por la que ahora debía tener cuidado si no quería perder mis extremidades frente a los demás. Normalmente procuraba sacar esa sensación de molestia que sentía hacia Lucy de mi mente, y la verdad es que siendo que tenía mejores que malos recuerdos de ella, era algo bastante sencillo, pero a la vez lo suficientemente frustrante. Porque las dos eran una.  
Existía sólo una cosa que ambas personalidades querían: Kota. Y por él había muerto, para ya no lastimarlo nunca más.

Tal vez el amor y la amistad no fueran el mismo sentimiento, pero gracias a mi amiga, Mayu, podía comprender mejor lo que Lucy sentía por Kota. Ese sentimiento que se resguardaba en su corazón, estaba segura, era el causante de que ella se mostrase tan dócil cuando estaba junto a él. Sus instintos asesinos quedaban reducidos a la nada. Siendo Lucy, se alejaba de él para no herirlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho, y siendo Nyu saltaba a sus brazos con desesperado anhelo. Probablemente con la idea, aunque no lo supiera en realidad, de que tal vez la próxima vez que volviera a su personalidad asesina no existiese nada que la detuviera para quedarse a su lado. Temía alejarse de él de cualquier forma, a pesar de que supiera que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Al final hizo lo que creía correcto.  
Posiblemente lo que ambas necesitábamos era un cariño que, hasta entonces, casi todos nos habían negado. Y seguramente a eso se debía la personalidad de Lucy, a una infancia difícil llena de dolor que Kota, con su afecto, conseguía hacerle olvidar en gran parte. No me parecía extraño que ella se hubiera enamorado de él, al contrario, lo veía muy lógico. Lástima que ahora fuese tarde y no pudiéramos saber si sería o no correspondida.  
A veces antes de dormir seguía a Kota, quien caminaba hasta lo alto de aquellas escaleras desde las que se veían la playa y toda la ciudad, donde sé que algún recuerdo guardaba por la forma en que sus hombros se inclinaban hacia adelante y tocaba su rostro con ambas manos. A veces pasaba sus dedos por los labios, otras veces lloraba. Pero siempre decía un "te extraño" antes de volver a casa.  
Y lograba escuchar la melodía de su sonrisa.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo de su manera tan extraña de ser. De alguna forma Nyu era una niña pequeña que absorbía todo y provocaba más desastres de los que podía arreglar. Como el reloj, aquél que todos observábamos con tristeza y una sonrisa en los labios. A veces incluso la veía allí, arrodillada frente a él, haciendo que el péndulo se moviera de un lado a otro sin cesar con una mirada curiosa, mientras Kota la llamaba sonriendo ante su inocente diversión. Aún ahora creo que algunas piezas quedaron perdidas para siempre después de que ella se hizo a la idea de arreglarlo.

Algo que me había resultado muy gracioso era el hecho de que Nyu se vistiera siempre con la ropa interior de Kota. Al principio me resultaba totalmente normal verla con aquel atuendo, hasta que una abochornada Mayu me había explicado que las mujeres y los hombres solían vestirse de forma distinta. Era divertido ver la cara de Kota cada vez que la veía con su propia indumentaria. Inocentemente avergonzado, apartaba la mirada. Una reacción interesante... y entretenida.

Cerré los ojos mientras escuchaba su risa tan real como si estuviera detrás de mí, jugando con Kota, viendo siempre la caja musical que ella intentaba alejar de él sin saber el porqué. De alguna forma sabía que aquel sonido que salía le provocaba un gran dolor, y si supiera lo que ahora causaba en él…

Aparté de mi mente los cientos de recuerdos que pugnaban por salir y observé a Kota, sentado a la mesa con la caja de música frente a él. Continuamente escuchaba la melodía que surgía del pequeño cofre, lo que todos sabíamos que significa que echaba muchísimo de menos a Nyu.  
Me levanté y caminé con lentitud hacia él hasta que estuve a su lado. No me miró, pero pude distinguir el rastro de unas solitarias lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos con rebeldía. Estiré el brazo y cerré la caja. Tampoco con eso levantó la mirada.

—No la olvidaré. Nunca. —Murmuró, y yo sólo asentí.

Se levantó con lentitud y se marchó de la sala. Por mi parte, dirigí una última mirada a la caja.

Yo tampoco la olvidaría.  
La melodía de su voz, de su llanto y de su risa siempre me acompañarían.

* * *

¡Hola!

Primero que nada, no me atribuyo totalmente la creación de esta historia porque fue un trabajo que hice en conjunto con Sandritah, una excelente escritora de FanFics, beta y amiga.  
Fue para un concurso dentro del foro de CemZoo . com, nos vimos la serie completa para poder crearlo.  
Espero, realmente, que les guste.

Cualquier comentario, favor de decirlo. Bueno o malo, las críticas ayudan bastante ;).


End file.
